


The Knight in the Black Hoodie

by hanorganaas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Misfits
Genre: Character Death Fix, Community: dailyfics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's new time jump power lands him far from his intended destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight in the Black Hoodie

Simon was cursing himself. He had brought the power of time jumping in hopes to save Alisha and win her heart…instead he wound up in the middle of what looked like revolutionary France….and at the worst possible moment too. Around him he looked like he was standing by a wall of furniture as men were shooting at each other. Suddenly something at the corner of his eyes struck him out of his thoughts.

There was a boy? Was it a boy? No it couldn’t be she had the body structure of the of a woman despite she obviously tried to hide it her manly clothes. There is something in her eyes he relates to. She felt lonely….invisible. Something Simon had felt for many years. She climbed up the wall and towards….the guns firing. 

He doesn’t know what compels him to do it maybe it was their connection…but Simon followed her by climbing up the walls. He saw her purpose. She pushes a guy out of the way….probably one who saw her as invisible. But she didn’t see the gun pointed at her.

“NO!” He screamed.

He grabbed her by the tail of her jacket just in the nick of time. Suddenly they began to fall down the barricade, one tumbling right over the other until they reach the bottom. He was looking at her, she was looking at him. Her long hair sprawled out beneath as she breathed heavily.

“Mer-Meci Monsieur.” She said with a grateful tone of voice as the loneliness faded from her eyes.

He may have not been able to save Alisha….but he was able to be someone else’s knight in shinning armor.


End file.
